Remote control devices having possible choices represented by individual buttons are being replaced by simpler devices, sometimes known as remouses, having a smaller set of generic buttons. Due to the simplicity of the remouse, comprehensive information about the interaction between the user and the user interface can be required. The user interface, usually primarily represented by screens presented to the user, can require a complicated navigation system supported by a substantial amount of computer code. What is needed is a way to reduce navigation overhead.